Don't Know What to Think of Her
by Soulhost
Summary: Changed it back to a oneshot; SandXOC, rated M to be safe.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Neverwinter Nights 2, I do not own the Obsidian, or ANYTHING related to Neverwinter Nights 2 but the PC is someone I DO own!_

_A/N: I just wanted to say that I apologize for any misspells; English maybe my #1 language, but I suck with it. And I apologize if anyone is OOC!_

--

He wasn't sure what to think of her.

She was a fellow wizard, yes, but she was also a pale master…and she scared him silly. Well, it wasn't that she was "scary" but it was more like the way she reacted to things and replied to others…and the way she used her sarcasm that scared him.

But the way she retorted back to that human _sorceress_, Qara, just warmed his heart. The first he had heard her shot back at the sorceress was back at the Flagon, before the trial; she was just casually reading a book on Necromancy and, Qara being Qara, was shooting words at him and acting all superior that she had replied casually and coolly with, _"And this coming from a girl who can't tell the difference between a wand and a pleasurable tool, or…is that what the quarterstaff _really_ for?"_

Everyone wasn't expecting that, least of all him and he had thought to himself, _"Now why didn't I think of that?"_

He had to admit: she was brilliant…and that remark coming from him was a high remark indeed.

The opening of the library door snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up from his book, meeting cool, grey eyes. The small, soft, content smile that usually played on her pink lips wasn't there and those grey eyes were cold…very cold.

The last time he saw them that cold was when she had faced Lorne; he hated that cold look she got when she was mad…she never showed anger on her face but when her eyes got that cold, it always give him a chill up his spine.

"Another rough day, my dear?" he asked casually.

The sigh that escaped her lips was a tad shaky and she took a seat across from him, her familiar, a black bat named Kumori, resting on her robes. "It's those two, full blooded humans again," she replied calmly.

"_Yes…the paladin and ranger again. It is astonishing that she hasn't turned them into undead yet."_

"Tell me, what did they do?" he asked, marking the page he was on and closing the book, setting it on the table. She just shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, the sleeves of her dark purple robes hiding her gloved hands. "The usual: the paladin trying to make me stop the Necromancy and my experiments with the undead; the ranger telling the paladin off and trying to get in my robes," she said coolly.

He sighed and crossed his own arms over his chest, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm amazed you haven't tried turning them into undead yet," he said. She chuckled and that casual smile graced her lips. "Hm, yes…but I don't think Casavir would make a very good undead…he's too holy and his essences would damage all the Necromancy," she replied.

He felt that chill run up his spine, how he hated when she talked like that; the first time she came to his shop back in the docks, she had said, _"I've never used essences from an elf before…if you ever come across any dead elves, send them my way, would you?"_ And she had left leaving him bewildered.

He let out a sigh and said, "Aojiri, my dear, you _know_ how much I hate when you talk like that." She chuckled again and stared at him dead in his blue eyes with her grey ones with that smile of hers.

"Yes, I do know that, my dear Sand; you have reminded me more then once, if I recall," she said, tilting her head to the side a bit. He raised an eyebrow and said dryly, "Do I? My, I had no idea; but it is good for someone to remind you of it, I suppose." Again, she chuckled; has he ever heard her chuckle three times? Hm, maybe he has.

She stood up, making sure not to disturb her familiar. "Talking with you is always pleasant, Sand," she said softly…softer then he was used to from her. "Yes, as it is for me with you, a lot easier to deal with then that _sorceress_," he said with much distaste.

She smiled coolly at him and walked over to him, and leaned close to him…very close…enough that their lips were almost touching. She smelt like grave soil freshly dug up and, oddly enough, like strawberries…he never got that, it was an odd scent but it wasn't bad. What she did made him snap out of his thoughts: she laid her _lips_ on his _neck_! His entire body went tense and he swore he felt himself blush all the way to the tip of his ears.

Her lips were cold, but of course, her entire _body_ was cold! Why would her lips be any different? He felt her open her mouth a bit and run her teeth against his flesh, and he felt _fangs_! What was she, a vampire?! But the odd sensation wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it was quite pleasant; it made him shiver and she chuckled, and she removed her lips from his neck and she pulled away. She wore her usual smile and she licked her lips. "You taste good…I might have to do that more often," she said before turning around and leaving the library.

His breath was coming in short gasps and his face was flushed red. He defiantly had no idea _what_ to think of that woman! But he had to admit, he enjoyed it and found himself silently wishing she'd come back, and do it again.

"_Get a _hold_ of yourself, you foolish elf!"_

He let out a few deep breaths and grabbed his book, and turned to the page he was on and began reading…but he couldn't concentrate. He grew frustrated and slammed his book shut; Jaral, his familiar cat, shot up from his sleeping spot and hissed at him. "Oh, do be quiet, Jaral!" he said. He stood up and put the book away, and left the library and went outside for some fresh air.

It was noisy outside, with the construction of rebuilding the keep and all; he saw Aojiri talking with Neeshka. Those two were almost like sisters, though they were of a different race; that girl must have a sixth sense or something, because she looked right over where he was, and gave him her usual small smile then turned her attention back to Neeshka.

--

Later on that night, Sand was making his way to his room, till he felt someone grab the back of his robes and pull him into a different room. He looked at his kidnapper and raised an eyebrow when he met those grey eyes. "Well, this is unsuspecting, my dear," he said. She chuckled and smiled coolly. "Yes, well--" she trailed off and glanced to the ground.

"_Well, that's odd."_

She's never done that and he noticed the faint hint of a blush on her overly pale face. "What has my dear Knight-Captain blushing so faintly in my presence?" he asked. She chuckled and looked up at him. "Well…I'm having a bit of trouble with…um, oh come here," she said, gesturing to her desk. He walked over to it and looked at the book. "A deciphering book? Of _what_?" he asked.

She covered her face and said, "My 'Lord' Nasher sent it to me; the Many-Starred Cloaks couldn't figure it out and he thought I could, but I'm stumped. Maybe you can help me with it, considering how your talents are." He couldn't contain the arrogant smirk that played on his lips and said, "Oh, very well, let me see what I can find out." He sat himself in the chair and started the work.

"My dear, this book is something that should _not_ fall into Ammon Jerro's hands," he said after several hours. She sat up from her bed and raised a black eyebrow. "How so?" she asked. "This book is a tome of summoning the great devils and demons, more so then Koraboros or Blooden, and how to bind _those_ demons and how to _fuse_ them into oneself!" he said.

The usual emotionless, calm expression that she wore turned itself to surprise and she said, "I had better send that back to Nasher then." He nodded, agreeing, then a gasp escaped his lips when he felt her straddle his lap and lay her lips on his neck. "Thanks for the help, my dear full blooded elf, you are so smart," she whispered. She moved her lips to the tip of his ear and softly ran her tongue against the point, it made him suck in his breath and his hands grabbed her hips. She chuckled and she moved her lips again, but this time to his own.

She was surprised when he had kissed her back, but she was quite pleased about it; she pulled back and whispered in his ear, "The bed is more comfortable, my dear Sand." She got off of him and led him to the bed, where it was the victim of a night full of passion.


End file.
